In the land of aaa
by Keysera
Summary: Marshal lee and Fionna finially get together but gumball is not happy (the story is better then it sounds, also i'm not the best speller).might turn in to rated m .


chapter one

MARSHALL'S POV

i was looking for fionna cause i need to tell her i love her before it's to late you see yestarday pinky came to me and asked me how to ask a girl out on a date and that got me worried._

FLASHBACK

i heard a knock up on my door ( haha falling in reverse haha) so i got up to see who it was i open the door . "oh great the gay prince came to visit, opps did i say gay, sorry" note my sarcasm "ha ha i need your advice "pinky says coming inside "really ,what do you need advice on ?" i ask surprised "well i need advice on how to ask girls out" pinky says "how to ask girls out like ...on a date?"i ask floating above him with a smirk on my face "yes on a date" pinky says annoyed "why are you asking me? do you think i got swag or am i just a ladies man?" i ask "you know what, never mind i just thought you were good with girls, so you could help me get this one amazing girl but never mind" he screams walking out the front door ._

BACK TO PRESENT DAY

so i think he was talking about fionna and i can't have that happen. but if she loves him i'll be ok with it ,i mean i'll want to kill him but fionna probably woundn't like that so i woundn't. i thought floating up to fionna's and cakes's tree house's front door and i start knocking.

FIONNA'S POV

cake and i were in the kitchen , i just got a phone call from gumbull saying i need to get to the castle a.s.a.p."cake,i'm going to candy kingdom , i'll be back later" i scream walking to the door "ok babycakes, be good" cake yells from the kitchen "k" i scream back . i open the door and see marshall "hey Marshie" i say walking out and shuting the door "hi fi, where are you going?' he asked me, oh he is so cute , "i'm going to the candy kingdom." i say looking at his smile turn in to a frown as he floats aboave me on his back so i can't see his face "oh great, going to visit prince pinky" he says with a lot of sarcasam "hey i know you don't like him but he's my friend too" i say walking towards the kingdom "ya but i'm your favorite out of all of the princes right?" he asks floating after me "i don't know i kinda think prince hotdog is my favorite."i say totally lieing to see what he does "WHAT, b..but i'm a KING a K.I.N.G a KING ok and why would you like him more than me i mean he's made of meat, meat ok i am charming,handsome,mysteriest,and i can play guitar and all that thing can do is sleep "he says clearly upset "marshall i was kidding"i say stoping and turning around to look at him "oh" he says floting to the ground in front of me "marshall your my favorite i mean you are the vampire king " i says looking into his big black eyes "really i'm your favorite?" he asks looking happy,of course i mean i'm totally in love with you ,the little voice inside my head says "of course your my favorite" i say turning back around towards the kingdom when "fi...fionna i need to tell you somthing" he say walking in front of me to block me from going . he looks in to my eyes and leans his forhead on my forhead and i'm blushing like crazy and i can feel his hot breathe on my face "fionna these things are allways hard to say even after a 1000 years , so tell me honest" marshall says closing his eyes "w...w...what is it m...marshall?" i ask really neverse i mean i'm like totally in love with him !"fi do you love me?" he asks "i w...what kind of l..love do you mean?" i ask nerves "i mean, ...fionna i'm in love with you " he says opening his eyes i grab his face and kiss him and he starts kissing back! he pulls away slowly "i'll take that as i love you too ?" he asks "defenitly" i say smiling whitch makes him smile he picks me up and starts floating and spinning screaming "YES, SHE LOVES ME NOT PINKY" he screams at the top of his lungs ! spinning and floating with me in his arms "MARSHALL LEE PUT HER DOWN" we hear a male voice scream from the candy castle(their like right out side of the castle) !

chapter two

MARSHALL'S POV

i slowly lower fionna and i to the ground but i'm still holding her in my arms. i look up at the castle and can see pinky inside the caslte glaring at me so i glare back knowing he's afraid of me "FIONNA GET AWAY FROM THE SICK AND DISGUISTING VAMPIRE AND COME INSIDE" pinky screams from the castle "you know i love YOU right" fionna whisphers to me "yep and i love you " i say slowly letting go of her . she kisses my cheek and grabs my hand and leads me to the castle . once we get inside pinky runs up to fionna and puts his hand on her cheek "fionna are you ok?" he asks i start to growl at him so he pulls his hand away scared "i'm fine ,sooooo why did you ask me to come here?" she asks scwesing my hand so i stop growling "oh hmmm" he says glancing at me so i start to deeply glare at him "hmmm no reason just wanted to ... ask you to be my date to the ball i'm having "he asks looking in to fionna's eyes , my hands go in to fists as i'm about to jump on him and beat the crap out of him " you son of a bitch" i whispher about to punch him when fionna says "sorry but i can't marshall and i are going to watch a movie at HIS house in the DARK " fionna says wraping her arms around my waist and i put my arms around (so fionna pretty much just said that marshall and her were going to make out and/or have sex) pinky stands there just staring at her then he whisphers " what does he have that i don't " the fionna says " well he can play the bass, has kick ass abs,wears cool clothes,he's a KING not a PRINCE and he has my heart and i have his , i'm sorry gumball but i'm in love with marshall" she says looking up at me "BUT I LOVE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH YOUR LUCKY I DON'T JUST TAKE YOU RIGHT NOW AND RAPE YO ..."he didn't get to finish cause i grabed him by the neck (by the way fionna isn't holding on to marshall anymore but is behind him) and whispher "what wore you going to say" i ask my eyes glowing red "n...nothing" he says really scared "good cause if you ever hurt her i'll KILL you slowly and painfully, you got that" i ask he nodds his head yes "good" i say my eyes back to the normal black color . i let him go and he drops to the floor with broses around his neck were my hands wore "come on fionna lets go to my house and watch that movie" i say grabing her and putting her on my back to i can fly there.

WHEN THEY GET TO MARSHALL'S HOUSE

FIONNA'S POV

marshall puts me on his chest and floates over the couch (he already put the movie in its bambi) "so marshal maybe we coud..." " could what " he asks looking down at me with eyes full of lust and love "i don't know maybe m...make out?" i ask nervous thinking he'll say no but the next thing i know he starts kissing my so i kiss back he slips his tungue into my mouth and nimbles on my bottom lip while i start to take off his shirt, all of a suden we're floting in to his bedroom and he lightly throws me on his bed and starts to kiss up my legs "oh marshall" i moan very loudly when he gets to my neck so he starts to suck while also taking off my shirt "i love you " he says while looking down at me( by the way shes 18 and he looks 19 but is really 1890 anyway also fionna got raped two years ago she'll have a flashback in the next chapter, but she can't remember who did it) "i love you too " i say rolling us over so i'm on top " are you sure you want to do this ?"he asks "i'm posotive" i say taking off my bra.

MARSHALL'S POV AT 3:00 A.M.

i wake up to screaming fionna i look to my side and see a naked fionna screaming her head off in her sleep i grab her and start to rube her back "ssshhh it's ok "i whispher she stops screaming and wakes up crying and then when she sees me she starts screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME GUMBALL " and trying to run "it's ok it's just me i say grabing her again "it's me marshall , your ok" then she starts crying "oh marshie i had a very bad dream gumball came and saw you and me naked together so he stabed you in the heart so you'd die and then stole me and raped me just like that one guy did i was so scared that you were really dead" she says crying and huging me "it's ok ,your ok and i'm ok , i won't let anyone hurt you" i say she looks up at me "promise ?" she asks "pinky promise " i say making her giggle i lean down and kiss her forhead "now go to sleep i'll be here to pertect you" i say "ok, i love you marshie " she whisphers falling asleep smiling, i smile and say "i love you too fi" kissing her forhead .

chapter three

FIONNA'S POV

flashback

i was walking down a dark alley in the candy kingdom when all of a sudden a hand was on my mout and a knife on my neck"don't scream and you won't get hurt " a voice whisphered in my ear he turn me around all i see is a male with a ski mask on he tales his hand off my mouth and starts to take off his shirt "please let me go" i whispher as he sterts to rip off my clothes...

back to present

i wake up to two arms rapped around my waist i'm about to scream when i glance over and see a mess of black hair..."marshie?" i ask making shore it's him"5 more minites fifi" he says pulling me closer and burying his head in the crock of my neck and pulls the blanket over us"marshie do you love me?" i ask scared of him saying no he takes his head out of my neck and looks up at me "why would you ask that ?" he asks playing with my hair" i don't know i was just woundering" i say looking down at my hands i feal him put his thumb under my chin and turn my head to look at him , i see his beautifully black eyes staring into my dull blue ones" you are the most beautiful on the inside and out and your strong but most importantly you have my heart and you have for years" he say leaning closer so his forhead is leaning on mine ",i marshall lee the vampire king, love you fifi the human with all my heart" marshall says leaning some more so his lips are hovering over mine i grab his head and pull it to mine and we start to kiss our mouths moveing in synce marshal nibbles on my lip begging for enterance whitch i grant our tongues battle for domenance of course marshall wins we pull apart slowly and stare in to each others eyes "i, fionna the last human love you marshie the vampire king" i say


End file.
